TDM and You by Gggy
REDIRECT BACK TO THE REST OF THE GUIDES Segen Bashar (Five-Star General) "Sheep"; Ghosts Tactician Ah, welcome back, recruit. Today we will be visiting the most inefficient type of modern warfare: Attrition. In Team Deathmatch, victory, defeat, and crucial elements of a swift attack all rely on your Kill/Death ratio. Kills mean how much you contribute to your win. Deaths represent how much you are holding your team back. To begin, we must analyze how to efficiently minimize your deaths. A great starter is to not run repeatedly into enemy death traps. Enemies will always set up some kind of defense mechanism on ladders, corridors, or flat plain. A sniper can always cover all of these environments, sometimes all of them at the same time without being detected, so stay alert. As a sniper myself, I've seen too many times how enemy soldiers fall to ignorance of their surroundings. I hope that this will not happen to my men. If you are finding that even this tactic is hard for you and "Having Balls" means that you are "cool," you may need to be removed from this organization. Anyways, practicing eliminating enemies is your first step to eliminating entire blockades. At low ranks, most recruits simply don't have the experience nor weaponry to take out five enemies in rapid succession. However, this doesn't stop you from finding the right class and firearm for you and gradually building up the experience to eliminate more than one enemy in a short amount of time. Simply suicide running into enemy fortresses or kill zones is never a good idea. Try to think more tactically to ensure a better impact for your team. Throwing grenades or flanking them are viable options that have a fairly good chance of a major shift in power. If you are to see higher-ranked players fight alongside or against you, immediately seek advice and a report on your performance. Do not, however, spam them, or else you are to spoil the reputation of the new recruits. Godspeed, recruits. Burseg (Commander) Bill Walker; Ghosts Field Commander In the battlefield, you've always got to pay attention. Knowledge is half of the battle and attention is key! If you're a first-timer in a combat scenario, remember the location of landmarks! Identify chokepoints and find ways to get around them. Make sure you watch for sniper positions and keep them in mind! You don't want to get your head blown off next time you're deployed to that map! There's the other half: your equipment. Be sure you're well kitted out and more than ready to take on anything. Identify your situation and combat range. If the enemy is close and you're wielding a sniper rifle, take out your sidearm and begin engaging them at your pistol's best range: close range! After that, if your enemy (or a fallen comrade) has a weapon that is more suited to the current combat range, don't be afraid to pick it up. This will greatly increase your survivability a sniper rifle is worth a dingo's kidneys once a competent shotgunner is in range to ambush you. However, make sure that you're not using a sniper rifle in the first place! Gear up correctly to correspond with where you want to fight. On a rooftop battle in Mall Construction, be sure to get a long-ranged weapon otherwise the tables will turn! Shotgunners will have a jolly good time dancing around, attempting to evade deadly sniper rounds. Eventually, one of them will hit you, which is why you must find a way to hit them back! The shotgun spray will never work, so deploy with a DMR or sniper rifle to get at them! Luckily, there is an alternative for you shotgun cultists out there: knowing the map. We go back to the first piece of advice as it gives you more opportunities to wreak havoc when you're without weapons effective in your current firearm's range. Knowing the map will allow you to take different routes to close or widen the gap to increase your weapon's effectiveness! Finding a path to covertly ambush or escape your enemy will always serve you well. Good luck, my lads!